


Distraction

by TheCarrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Exasperated Finn, Injured Poe Dameron, Kisses, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Finn comes home to find Poe right where he left him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts).



> For you darling, hope you feel better soon! Some cuteness!!

“Are you still kriffing playing on your phone?”

Poe’s head shoots up from the cellphone in his hands to look at his boyfriend in surprise, before immediately looking back down at it as the background music in the game turns to something much more ominous. “Hey babe!” He greets distractedly.

Finn sighs heavily, shaking his head he drops his briefcase by the door and sheds his tie before making his way towards the couch and his laid up boyfriend. “You haven’t moved at all have you?”

The older man grunts, eyes moving quickly back and forth as his hand scrabbles at the screen rapidly. “Glad you had a good day.”

“That wasn’t even close to what I asked.” Finn mutters pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That’s awesome babe.” More rapid scrabbling.

Finn glares down at his boyfriend, unimpressed. “Did you at least get up to take your painkiller?” He motions to the newly casted broken leg propped up on pillows on the end of the couch.

Poe shrugs then, frowning with a tight smile as he runs his finger rapidly over the screen and Finn wonders if he’s even blinked in the last hour. “That sounds super exciting, glad your case is doing well.”

“Poe.”

“No thanks buddy.”

“For kriffs sake Poe.” Finn drops his face into his hands before kicking off his shoes and wedging himself between Poe’s back and the arm of the couch. May as well be on Poe’s level, he thinks, if he wants to have any chance at getting his boyfriends attention. 

But Poe doesn’t turn to him, eyes never leaving the screen and Finn would be kind of hurt over it if not a moment later Poe didn’t lean back, sighing happily before wiggling around until he’s practically squishing his boyfriend against the furniture.

For a few moments, Finn just watches over Poe’s shoulder, tries to ignore the scent of the hospital still clinging to the dark hair next to him and focuses on the cellphone instead. Finn sighs when he can’t make heads nor tails of the objective of the game. “What are you even doing anyways?”

Poe hums under his breath, actually taking in Finn’s question this time. “Well, my leg hurt and you weren’t here to distract me, and then Rey recommended this game this morning before you left… and I…” Poe trails off, biting his tongue between his teeth as he concentrates on getting his figure across the screen successfully. 

Finn makes a mental note to call Jess and Rose and tell them to confiscate his best friend's phone as well. For now however he plans quickly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, soaking in the warmth of Poe’s skin through his own button down and sets his lips to the rather enticing looking nape before him. 

Kisses slowly and lovingly up the corded muscles that twitch when Poe makes his character leap around the screen. Presses gentle bites to the shell of the older man's ear and grins into soft dark curls.

“Ack- no, Finn! Stop distracting me!” Poe grunts as he tries to lean away from the warm press of lips against the skin behind his ear. Tries, and fails as the feel of all the pain-made tension in his frame dissipates as Finn continues his ministrations. Struggles to keep his character afloat even as his eyes start to slide closed in pleasure when Finn nibbles just… perfectly… “Force.”

“You said you wanted a distraction.” The younger man murmurs quietly, nosing back down and Finn starts kissing his way back up to Poe’s bare throat. Right into the spot he knows makes Poe’s knees weak.

“No, before, I-” Poe gasps, Finn’s favourite sound that’s suddenly cut off by a shrill beep, quickly followed by a sad ‘wawwooo’ music that makes Poe push himself far enough out of Finn’s grip to stare at his screen in horror. “FINN!” He sends his other half a betrayed look.

Finn merely grins smugly, yanking the cellphone out of Poe’s lax hands while pushing himself up off the couch to head towards the kitchen. “It’s bad enough both you and Rey broke parts of yourselves while trying to help Paige with her roof, you don’t need to be fighting over video games now too.”

Poe pouts, throwing his arms over the back of the couch to watch his boyfriends make off with his phone, then grins wickedly. “Well, then you better come back here and work on your ‘distractions’… before I go completely stir crazy.”

Rolling his eyes, Finn leaves the cell phone on the counter and heads back towards the couch.


End file.
